Leur histoire
by music-in-the-skin
Summary: Levy aurait voulut lui dire mais il était parti pour une longue mission et maintenant elle devait faire face à cet événement qui allait bientôt arriver et surtout l'annoncer à toute la guilde. Et quand il reviendra, comment va-t-il réagir ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est ma première fiction car à la base j'étais venu ici pour lire mais je me suis vite laissée emportée par le monde l'écriture. Je suis également une grande fan du GaLe et du NaLu.  
_**

**_Bref, bonne lecture et merci de lire ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Levy venait de sortir de la douche et se regardait dans le miroir, elle fixait son ventre qui, depuis ces derniers mois, avait légèrement pris du volume. Jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment elle allait l'annoncer à la guilde, Jet, Droy, Lucy et surtout à lui. Lui le père de cet enfant qu'elle attendait malgré elle, Gajeel Redfox. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils ce soit laissés aller durant cette fête il y a trois mois, car même si elle avait de réel sentiments pour Gajeel elle aurait aimée que lui aussi en aie pour elle. Quoique, elle n'en savait rien mais s'en doutait puisque le lendemain de leur « aventure » il avait lâché deux petit mot « oh putin » et était partie en pensant qu'elle dormait. Depuis ce jour là Levy et Gajeel n'avaient pas vraiment reparlés, ce qui, dans un sens, l'arrangeait un peu car même si il faisait comme si de rien était, plus les jours passaient et plus elle se sentait gênée en sa présence. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en se caressant doucement le ventre.

**- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-elle.**

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là à ne rien faire mais décida finalement de s'habiller puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la guilde. Elle regardait le paysage où l'on voyait les feuilles d'automne tomber pour se poser délicatement au sol, le soleil presque au zénith, des nuages par-ci, par là et des enfants jouant dans un petit parc non loin de chez Levy. Elle se dit que elle aussi dans quelque temps se trouverait là car elle comptait bel et bien garder cet enfant même si elle avait peur de tout ce que cela impliquait et de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus avorter. Il était 14h38 quand elle arriva à la guilde, elle ne fût pas surprise d'y découvrir une énième bagarre sans doute provoqué par un événement futile, mais bon, cette guilde restera toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle alla s'assoir près du bar où se trouvaient Lucy et Mirajane.

**- Salut les filles, lança-t-elle.**

**- Bonjour Levy, dirent-elles en cœur.**

**- Ça va Levy ? Tu as une petite mine, demanda Mirajane.**

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.**

**- Pourq…**

**- Dit dont Levy, pourquoi t'as doublée de volume et pourquoi t'as deux têtes ? Cria Cana en coupant Mirajane.**

**- Je ne, Quoi !?**

**- A bah non, dit-elle saoul.**

**- Levy n'a pas grossie et a encore moins deux têtes ! Hurla Jet**

**- Oui, Levy est parfaite ! Continua Droy**

**- Jet, Droy, elle n'a pas dit ça méchamment, assura Levy d'une voix calme  
**

Non loin de là ce trouvais un certain dragon slayer d'acier qui réfléchissait, oui, il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était produit il y a environs trois mois. Lors de cette soirée beaucoup de mages avait succombé à l'alcool dont sa crevette, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui ressemblait pas. Mirajane lui avait, à la fin de la soirée, demandée de ramener Levy à Fairy Hills car il était l'un des seuls à être encore un peu près sobre, et Erza ne dirait rien puisqu'elle aussi était saoule. Une fois arrivé chez Levy il lui avait dit d'aller dormir mais elle avait refusée et lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui puis ensuite elle l'avait embrassée et ils ont fini nue dans le lit de la petite mage des mots. Le lendemain il s'était réveillé puis était partie sur le champ de peur que Levy le découvre à ses cotées, dans son lit et surtout nu. Gajeel culpabilisait d'avoir profité d'elle et de son état d'ivresse. Mais maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour la mage : de l'amour. Et il se doutait que ce n'était pas réciproque vu l'attitude de Levy envers lui en ce moment, elle devenait de plus distante alors qu'au paravent elle était l'une des seuls qui se préoccupait de lui. Ce fut Lily qui le sorti de ses pensés.

**- Gajeel, le maitre voudrait te voir, maintenant.**

**- Hpff, j'y vais, dit-il en jurant**

Que lui voulait encore le vieux ? Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du maitre en avalant son dernier morceau d'acier, il rentra puis salua le maitre en s'asseyant en face de celui-ci.

**- Bonjour Gajeel, je voulais te voir pour te parler d'une mission importante que j'aimerais te confier.**

**- Et quelle est cette mission ?**

**- J'aimerai que tu infiltre une guilde noir nommée Lomar Scahel, tu seras bien payé évidement.**

**- Bien et que…**

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu devras rester là bas pendant environs deux ans, dit le maitre en coupant Gajeel d'un air sérieux.**

**- Deux ans ? répondit Gajeel surprit.**

**- Oui, pour avoir suffisamment de preuves tangibles pour la démanteler.**

**- Très bien… J'accepte.**

**- Alors, mettons tout ça au point. Ton départ est prévu pour dans une semaine. On camouflera ton tatouage avec une crème spécial et tu diras à la guilde noire que tu as quitté Fairy Tail pour un raison quelconque que je te laisse le soin de trouver. **

La mise au point du plan pris plus d'une heure mais semblais ne pas être si mal. Gajeel sorti de la pièce et se rassit à la même place qu'au paravent. En acceptant il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie. Il n'allait plus voir la guilde, son ambiance et surtout elle, Levy, pendant deux longues années.

La semaine qui suivi se passa tranquillement mais bien trop vite au goût de Gajeel qui devait maintenant annoncer à la guilde qu'il s'en allait. Il se dirigea vers le maitre qui était installé sur le comptoir.

**- S'il vous plait je voudrais votre attention à tous, cria le maitre pour se faire entendre.**

**- Ouep, répondirent quelque uns.**

**- Je vous annonce que Gajeel quitte la guilde pour une durée de deux ans et que vous ne devrez en aucun cas chercher à communiquer avec lui quelque soit là raison.**

- Il y eu toutes sortes de réactions, mais Gajeel ne fit attention qu'à celle de Levy qui versa une larme puis deux et ainsi de suite. Elle sortie du bâtiment suivit de Lucy qui revient seul quelque temps après. Gajeel voulu aller voir Levy mais fut assaillit par les mages qui voulaient lui dire au revoir de manière plus ou moins chaleureuse et un Natsu qui voulait que dès son retour, Gajeel et lui se battent en duel. Une fois les au revoir terminés il sorti de la guilde pour aller à la gare mais sur le chemin il vit Levy près d'un parc pour enfants, il décida donc tout de même d'aller la voir pour lui dire au revoir à elle aussi.

**- Crevette ? **

**- Hmm, dit-elle doucement en relevant la tête dont les joues étaient encore marquées par les larmes récemment versée.**

**- T'as pleurée ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle.**

**- Sûr ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Hmm, Bon, salut, dit-il hésitant en se retournant.**

**- Attend, tu sais je suis, je, tu vas me manquer, dit-elle rouge de gène en le rattrapant par le pend de son manteau.**

**- Toi aussi crevette, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de Levy qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant.**

**- Au revoir Gajeel, et arrête de m'appeler crevette, dit « la crevette » en esquissant encore une fois un doux sourire**

**- Ghihi, salut Levy.**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Gajeel était parti et la guilde n'avait pas pris longtemps à reprendre son cours normal, après ça reste tout de même Fairy Tail. Et cela faisait presque quatre mois et demi que Levy cachait sa grossesse à tout le monde et ça commençait vraiment à se voir. De plus elle culpabilisait de n'avoir rien dit à Gajeel, qui aurait eu le droit d'être au courant de sa grossesse. Mais lorsque qu'il était venu la voir elle avait eu peur encore une fois et elle s'en voulait d'être faible face à lui et à cet événement qui l'avait prise totalement au dépourvue. Elle allait maintenant devoir l'annoncer à la guilde, et qui plus est depuis que Gajeel était partie elle sentait comme un vide en elle, qu'elle essayait de combler avec ses amis, ce qui pour l'instant marchait plutôt bien. En arrivant à la guilde elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle devrait l'annoncer si vite. Elle entra dans la guilde et vit un attroupement autour d'une personne qui lui était inconnu, et que tout le monde regardaient avec stupéfaction, étonnement et aussi admiration.

**- Bonjours tout le monde, qu'es ce qui ce passe ici ? demanda-t-elle **

**- Levy vient voir tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux, dit Mira en la tirant au milieu de la foule.**

**- Je te présente Yukina, elle peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert rien qu'en te touchant le visage, elle est arrivée ce matin, c'est également ma petite-amie dit Max avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.**

**- Elle a déjà lu en Mirajane, Natsu, Juvia, Lucy et Jet. Et maintenant en toi ? Demanda Droy.**

**- Euh, oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.**

**- Alors, alors, commençons mais c'est la dernière en qui je voie car je commence à être fatiguée moi, dit Yukina en posant ses deux mains sur le visage**

**- D'accord.**

**- En ce moment tu es assez préoccupée, je vois plusieurs sentiments, le bonheur, l'angoisse, l'amitié, l'amour et surtout une grande peine dans ton cœur, tu es triste mais tu te dis que cette tristesse peut être comblée par tes amis et cela semble fonctionné. Tu attends un heureux événement qui est le fruit de la passion, c'est merveilleux, tu es …**

**- Stop, dit Levy d'une petite voix en reculant ce qui arrêta Yukina dans son récit. **

Levy avait stoppée Yukina de peur qu'elle ne révèle sa grossesse aux autres mais la petite mage des lettres savait bien qu'elle devrait leur dire, et maintenant.

**- Oh, désolée, les autres ne savent pas, désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant ça comme ça, dit Yukina en agitant les mains.**

**- Levy, qu'es ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Jet.**

**- Je, je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'avais peur de votre réaction, dit-elle en baissant la tête la voix tremblante.**

**- Levy mais qu'es qu'il y a je ne comprends pas, dirent Jet et Droy d'une même voix.**

**- ..., elle ne dit rien et une larme glissa sur joue légèrement rougie.**

**- Levy tu es encei… **

**- Oui, je le suis, sanglota Levy en coupant Mirajane. **

**- Mais depuis quand ? Demanda Lucy.**

**- Depuis quatre mois, bientôt cinq.**

**- Oh mon dieu, Levy pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ? Lui demanda Lucy**

**- Désolée, répondit la future maman en s'enfonçant dans les bras de Lucy **

Plus d'un mois plus tard tout le monde avait plus ou moins bien assimilés le faite que Levy soit enceinte mais une question restait en suspend, « qui est le père de cet enfant ? ». Car, oui, Levy refusait de leur donner l'identité du père même si quelques personnes se doutaient bien de qui il s'agissait mais ils gardaient le silence par respect pour Levy et surtout par peur de la bléser en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait arrêtée les missions et était forcée de ne faire aucun effort sous peine de s'attirée les foudres de Jet et Droy qui étaient devenu encore plus protecteur envers la mage aux cheveux bleu qui entamait maintenant presque son sixième mois de grossesse. La linguistique était assise au bar et regardait tout le monde rire, se chamailler ou tout simplement discuter. Elle aurait aimée que Gajeel soit ici, elle aurait aimée lui dire tout se qu'elle avait sur le cœur, que son enfant était le sien aussi. Elle voulait sentir sa présence si froide mais si rassurante pour elle, il lui manquait énormément. Et elle se demandait comment il réagirait quand il rentrerait, si toutefois il rentrait, quand il verrait son enfant, es-ce qu'il sera heureux, en colère, es-ce qu'il acceptera cet enfant ou bien le rejettera-t-il ? Beaucoup trop de question trottait dans la tête de Levy qui fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Mirajane qui essayait de lui parler.

**- Levy ? Tu m'écoute ? demanda Mira qui voyait bien n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait.**

**- Hmm ? Si, si. **

**- T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchissais juste, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire assez franc.**

**- Alors, je disais, ah oui, tu ne sais pas quel est le sexe du bébé ? Dit Mira joyeusement rien qu'en pensant au futur enfant.**

**- Non, je préfère avoir la surprise, répondit la future maman avec un léger sourire en caressant son ventre.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Levy, sa te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques avec moi ? demanda Lucy avec un sourire à la Natsu en arrivant près de Levy.**

**- Oui, bien sûr, ça pourrait être amusant.**

Du côté Gajeel cela faisait environs trois mois qu'il était parti et nous étions maintenant le 16 janvier de l'an 791. Il avait intégré Lomar Scahel en leur faisant croire que Fairy Tail était une guilde trop faible et trop gnangnan pour lui. Lomar Scahel était une guilde noir qui contenait beaucoup de mage puissant mais qui n'avait aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit et qui se foutait royalement de la solidarité entre eux. Gajeel, lui se fichait de toute cette guilde et faisait missions sur missions ce qui semblait plaire au maitre : Mêto. Chaque mois il essayait d'envoyer un rapport à Makarov sur se qu'il avait appris de nouveau. Malgré tout, Fairy Tail et son ambiance manquait au dragon slayer, ses mages aussi lui manquait, Lily qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre avec lui et surtout Levy, sa petite crevette pleine de joie qui lui avait appris à aimer sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il adorait protéger.

**- Levy, souffla-t-il.**

**- Gajeel, souffla Levy sans savoir qu'au même moment Gajeel avait prononcé son nom à elle.**

Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, Levy comme Gajeel ne cessaient de penser l'un à l'autre. Mais Levy pouvait compter sur ses amis qui la soutenaient de tout leur c_œur alors que Gajeel ne pouvait compter que sur lui même car en plus que tout le monde dans __« nouvelle _» guilde soient exécrable, il voulait protéger son identité secrète.

Levy était à l'hôpital depuis cinq jours et avait donnée naissance à une magnifique petite fille nommée Hana qui était née le 8 avril 792, elle était en bonne santé et ressemblais plus à Levy qu'à son père. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir cendre, le visage et les yeux de sa mère, qui, ce-ci était vert tirant sur le marron selon la luminosité.

Tout le monde était heureux pour Levy et était venu pour prendre une photo avec elle et sa fille et ainsi immortaliser se moment qui restera toujours gravé dans la mémoire de Levy comme l'un de ses plus beau.

A suivre...

* * *

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ma première fiction ? Review ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolée de se retard mais j'étais hyper concentrée sur mes examens blancs (je suppose que beaucoup sont dans le même cas) et je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire. Enfin bref, voici le chapitre n°2 de Leur histoire. /!\ Rating M : Lemon /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'on laissée des Review, sa m'a fais très plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux ont lu :D **_

**Ah, j'allais oublier, dans le chapitre 1 j'ai dis que Hana était née en l'an 785 alors que mon histoire se passe après les jeux magique, donc Hana est née en l'an 792. Voilà, erreur corrigé :3**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Flash **_**Back :**

_18 juillet de l'an 791_

Il faisait chaud, c'était la fête dans la guilde et l'alcool coulait à flot. Tout le monde s'amusaient, rigolaient ou parfois chantaient, ce qui était le cas de Levy qui ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool et qui à présent était complètement saoul, debout sur une table, avec plus de la moitié de la guilde qui l'acclamaient, et bien sûr, Jet et Droy était au premier rang.

Levy commença à fatiguer et descendit de la table en se dirigeant vers le bar où se trouvait Mira et, un peu plus loin, Gajeel. Une fois assise sur un tabouerait elle se reposa quelque minutes puis décida d'aller voir Gajeel.

**- Gajeeeeel ! Cria-t-elle.**

- …**, il se contenta de lever la tête vers elle.**

**- Tu sais que je…, elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle trébucha.**

**- Tu devrais penser à rentrer chez toi ? Proposa-t-il en la rattrapant de justesse.**

**- MIRA, j'ai soif ! Dit-elle en se fichant totalement de la proposition de Gajeel.**

**- Levy, t'as déjà assez bu comme ça et puis il est tard, rentre chez toi ! Il ne reste quasiment plus personne, s'exclama Mirajane tout en rangeant un énième verre.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Rétorqua-t-elle en soufflant.**

**- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et suis presque sûr que demain tu ne te souviendras de rien donc tu rentre, et puis Gajeel, t'as rien à faire ? Alors raccompagne là puisque tu a l'air un peu près normal, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.**

**- Quoi !? Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Protesta-t-il.**

**- Et pas de discutions sinon tu auras affaire à moi, gronda-t-elle.**

Gajeel grogna et pris Levy par le poignet qui essaya de se dégager sans y arriver. Ils sortirent sous le regard malicieux de Mirajane qui se mit à sourire sadiquement.

**- Gajeel ! Cria-t-elle**

**- Quoi !? Aboya-t-il.**

**- Lâche-moi ! **

**- Non !**

**- Mais lâche-moi ! Ou sinon je te préviens que…**

**- Tu vas faire quoi ! Rien du tout ! Alors maintenant tu te la ferme et je te ramène chez toi ! Cria-t-il à bout de nerf.**

Levy ne su quoi répondre et se résigna à suivre Gajeel silencieusement en titubant légèrement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Levy, elle ne trouva pas ses clés, ce qui énerva encore plus Gajeel qui défonça la porte.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas !?**

Le mage d'acier lui lança un regard noir et rentra dans la chambre, pour ne pas dire bibliothèque, de Levy. Elle lui emboita le pas et lui demanda de remettre la porte en place, ce qu'il fit non sans pousser un juron. Levy s'allongea sur son lit et regarda Gajeel qui était à présent debout au milieu de la pièce.

**- Bon, je vais te laisser mais tu ne fait pas de bêtises, dit-il après un long silence.**

**- Je ne suis plus un bébé !**

**- Non, mais tu es saoul, prononça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte**

**- Gajeel, attends !**

**- Hmm.**

**- Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici et désolée d'avoir criée, dit-elle doucement.**

**- T'inquiète crevette, désolé aussi de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fais mais j'étais énervé, lui dit-il.**

**- Tu sais même si parfois tu es froid, moi je t'aime.**

**- Levy tu dis vraiment des choses bizarres quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, dit-il surprit en laissant apparaitre de légères traces rouge sur ses joues.**

**- Mais non, ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste la vérité, regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle.**

Gajeel n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la petite mage s'était déjà levée et avait colée ses lèvres aux siennes.

**- Tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en stoppant le baisé.**

**- Crevette arrête, tu devrais penser à ne plus boire autant, ça ne te réussie pas, lui répondit-il, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.**

**- T'es sûr, dit-elle d'un ton sensuel qu'elle-même n'aurait pas reconnue si elle avait été sobre.**

Elle se cola le plus près possible de Gajeel en l'enlaçant. En sentant la jolie mage des mots contre lui, le cœur de Gajeel s'accéléra et il ne pu s'empêcher de se passer ses bras autour de son petit corps.

**- Tu vois que toi aussi tu m'aime, susurra-t-elle à son oreille d'un ton mielleux.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta-il en essayant de repousser Levy.**

**- Ah bon, alors pourquoi ton corps me dit le contraire et puis tu ne me repousse pas, dit-elle en se frottant contre lui**

. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et le poussa sur le lit. Gajeel savait que Levy n'était pas dans son état normal et ne voulait pas succomber mais il restait un homme et malgré que les formes de la petite mage ne soient pas très généreuses, elle était tout de même très belle et très attirante. Il ne comprenait pas trop se qui lui arrivait, il était perdu dans les yeux de Levy et ne réfléchissait plus. Il finit par l'embrasser en laissant sa raison s'envoler. Se qu'il faisait, était-ce bien ou mal ? Ne profitait-il pas de l'état de la bleutée pour assouvir ses envies ? Il ne savait plus, tout se qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait Levy et juste Levy.

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

Gajeel retira le léger gilet de Levy tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Juste en touchant son torse si musclé et si viril Levy se sentie rougir, faut dire que l'alcool aidait un peu. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais crue que son corps soit si chaud et si doux contrastant si bien avec sa froideur habituelle. Ils étaient perdus dans un immense brouillard de sentiments, de désirs, de pulsions et ne répondaient plus de leur actes, pour eux c'était comme un besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque le mage d'acier passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Levy, elle fut ébranlée d'un frisson qu'elle ne pu contrôler. Ressentir tout ça en même les angoissaient autant l'un que l'autre. Ils arrêtèrent un instant de s'embrasser pour se regarder dans les yeux. De son côté Gajeel aurait voulu s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait plus, il s'était déjà épris de la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de Levy. Quand à Levy elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle était obnubilée par Gajeel tout entier et ne pouvait plus s'arrêtée là, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée si ça avait été dans d'autre circonstances. Ils se replongèrent dans un énième baisé sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.

Dans la pièce plusieurs vêtements volaient dans tout les sens et une fois qu'ils furent en sous-vêtements Gajeel commença à mordiller le cou de Levy par ci, par là. La mage des mots embrouillée comme jamais poussait de petits gémissements tout en dessinant de petit cercle dans le dos de Gajeel se qui le faisait soupirer d'aise. Le dragon Slayer caressait ses fesses, ses cuisses et effleurait timidement sa poitrine avec ses paumes, il voulait toucher chaque parcelle du corps de Levy, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, toute entière. La petite mage passa ses mains dans la longue chevelure de Gajeel qui la fit rouler sur le côté tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Il embrassa la naissance des seins de Levy tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Leurs cœurs s'accéléraient de plus en plus ainsi que leur respiration devenue saccadé. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient au même rythme irrégulier alors qu'il la dévorait du regard.

**- Levy, on devrait arrê.., dit-il prit d'un élan de résolution.**

**- Tais-toi.**

Levy l'attira contre elle en l'embrassant. Il posa ses lèvres tièdes sur la poitrine de Levy en parcourant tout son corps de ses mains et en laissant une fois de plus sa raison s'envoler. Des gémissements retentissaient dans la pièce et la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus. Des deux côtés les gestes étaient devenus plus sûr et moins hésitant. Le mage d'acier fini au bout d'un certain temps par baisser lentement la culotte de Levy. Ses baissés était maintenant portés sur le ventre plat de la bleutée, qui se laissait faire perdu dans toutes ces sensations nouvelles pour elle. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé à sa partie intime et lui écarta doucement les cuisses en baisant celle-ci. Quand à Levy, toujours aussi perdu, elle avait posée ses mains dans les longs cheveux ébène de Gajeel. Il lui prit les mains en replaçant à côté de sa tête. Il redescendit ses mains le long des courbes féminines de Levy jusque là où se trouvait sa bouche et finis finalement par pénétrer un doigt pour le mouvoir lentement, explorant ainsi son jardin secret. Levy se cambra légèrement en poussant un hoquet de surprise se qui fit sourire Gajeel.

**- Ga...jeel…**

En sentant l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt Levy se tut et se pressa sur le torse nu de Gajeel qui était remonté pour de nouveau l'embrasser avec fougue, couvrant ses gémissements. Le mage d'acier retira ses doigts pour laisser place à sa bouche qui était redescendu à ce niveau. Levy ouvris grand les yeux de stupéfaction en sentant cette sensation vraiment étrange, mais qui si agréable. Tout son corps était parcouru de millier de frissons et ses gémissements étaient devenus de plus en plus bruyant. Il continua quelques minutes avant que Levy ne pousse un long cri de contentement. Gajeel remonta sa tête au niveau de celle de Levy et n'attendait qu'une chose : que Levy agisse. Comme connectée à Gajeel, elle comprit avec appréhension que c'était maintenant à son tour de jouer.

Levy fit basculer Gajeel sur le dos et descendit ses mains encore tremblante jusqu'aux parfaits abdominaux du dragon slayer. Elle baisa sa gorge et mordilla sa pomme d'Adam. En écoutant ses gémissements rauques, elle descendit ses baisés sur son torse. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau retraçant les courbes du dragon slayer, elles vinrent finalement caresser cette « bosse » qui intimidait encore plus Levy. Elle avait peur puisque que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, même si elle essayait de montrer le contraire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle baissa délicatement du bout des doigts son caleçon qu'elle lança loin d'eux et embrassa son pubis pendant quelques minutes. Il gémissait le prénom de Levy avec un grain d'impatience mais aussi de plaisir dans la voix. Elle ne savait plus trop comment faire. Elle était intimidée par cet acte mais fini pas se ressaisir. La boule au ventre, elle décida de ce laisser guider par son instinct et caressa l'entre jambe de Gajeel qui soupirait d'aise. Ses mains laissèrent place à sa bouche et en entendant que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, elle prit son pénis à pleine bouche. La mage était rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas trop mal car tous les gémissements et les frissons de Gajeel en étaient témoins. Le corps du mage se mit à trembler de plus en plus, Levy donna quelques coups de langue et Gajeel émit un râle plus fort et plus rauque, elle sentie un liquide sortir de son membre, elle en avala la majorité mais un peu de substance déborda.

**- Levy, soupira-t-il.**

Il essuya le coin des lèvres de Levy son pouce, celle-ci le lécha se jeta sur sa bouche avec empressement. Gajeel reprit rapidement le dessus. Il écarta doucement les cuisses de la mage, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus dans les yeux, dans ceux-ci on pouvait voir une lueur de passion, de désir, de sensualité, de douceur et aussi d'amour. D'un geste sûr il pénétra petit à petit Levy qui sentie une douleur de plus en plus forte monter en elle. Elle se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du mage. Gajeel, pour la rassurer, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main douce et lui baisa chaque partie de son visage. Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser un peu de répit à Levy. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui donnant le signal pour qu'il puisse commencer à se mouvoir. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement mais avec une certaine retenue pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois qu'il senti Levy se décrisper il accéléra le mouvement. Leurs gémissements ce firent plus nombreux, plus fort. Maintenant que la douleur avait laissé place au plaisir, elle en voulait plus, encore plus. Leurs hanches bougeaient au même rythme, de plus en plus rapide. Ils étaient en harmonie, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient juste tout les deux et sa leur plaisaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Au bout de quelques temps leurs deux corps furent secoués de violents frissons et leurs gémissements se faisaient encore plus forts. Levy sentie à nouveau ce liquide qui, cette fois ci, ce rependit en elle. Ils poussèrent un dernier crie à l'unisson atteignant enfin le 7ème ciel. Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, l'un contre l'autre. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas vraiment pensés aux conséquences, mais sans le savoir ça allait changer leur vie.

/!\ Fin du Lemon /!\

Le lendemain, Levy se réveilla avec un mal de tête peu supportable, elle décida donc d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir mais quand elle voulue se lever elle senti une pression au niveau de sa taille. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers cette pression et vue qu'il s'agissait d'un bras pourvu de plusieurs piercings, elle su directement de qui il s'agissait et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de paniquer que Gajeel commença à émerger, elle fit donc semblant de dormir.

Lui, il se souvenait presque parfaitement de la veille et ne fut pas étonné de se réveiller avec Levy dans les bras, il poussa tout de même un juron avant de se lever et de vite se rhabiller pour partir. Dans les couloirs il ne croisa personne et heureusement pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller avec Levy et maintenant il espérait juste que Levy ait oubliée à qui elle avait donnée sa précieuse virginité, c'était surtout pour cela qu'il s'en voulait. Il avait profité d'elle alors qu'elle était dans un état autre qu'à son habitude. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose et qu'il avait grandement aimé ça, alors qu'avec les autres filles qui s'était données à lui ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais, pour lui, Levy était sa crevette et elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, même un peu trop à son goût. Il avait peur d'aimer, il ne voulait pas aimer mais c'était trop tard, Levy lui avait volée son cœur d'acier. Il préféra ne pas aller à la guilde et se dirigea vers chez lui.

Une fois Gajeel partit, Levy se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Quand elle fut dedans, elle essaya de se remémorer la veille mais seulement quelques bris lui revinrent. Elle se souvenait d'être parie de la guilde avec Gajeel la tirant par le poignet pour la ramener de force, qu'il avait défoncé sa porte et surtout qu'ils avaient vraiment dérapés. A cette pensé, elle se mit à rougir et décida de ne plus jamais boire autant. Maintenant, elle n'allait plus pouvoir regarder Gajeel dans les yeux sans rougir comme une tomate. Elle avait donnée sa virginité au mage d'acier et cela ne l'aurait pas déranger si elle n'avait pas bu et si il avait eu de réel sentiment pour elle, vu que, d'après ses souvenirs, elle avait fortement insistée en usant de ses charmes pour qu'il succombe. De plus si Gajeel n'avait pas regretté son acte, il ne serait pas parti comme un voleur. Elle était donc quasiment sûre qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, alors qu'elle, en avait.

Elle sortie de son bain, s'habilla puis décida d'aller à la guilde malgré sa peur d'y croiser Gajeel. Quand elle arriva, elle alla directement voir Mirajane pour avoir de information sur se qu'il c'était passé à la fête.

**- Salut Mira, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.**

**- Bonjour Levy**

**- Dit, tu pourrais m'en raconter un peu plus sur la soirée d'hier ? Je ne me souvins de pas grand-chose. Demanda-t-elle**

**- Tu m'étonne, vu comment tu as bue ! rigola la barmaid. **

**- Ahah, très drôle. Donc ?**

**- Si tu savais, tu ne t'imagine même pas se qu'il c'est passé…, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et un regard plein de malice**

**Fin du Flash Back**

_13 juin de l'an 793_

Levy venait de coucher sa fille maintenant âgée d'un an, elle commença ensuite à lire son livre qu'elle lisait pour la troisième fois mais elle ne s'en laçait jamais et trouvais l'histoire de ce livre toujours aussi passionnante surtout pour elle qui était friande d'histoire à l'eau de rose. Au bout de la 352ème page elle finit par s'assoupir sur son livre la tête dans les bras. Quand elle se réveilla, il était 9 heures du matin, elle alla donc réveiller sa fille qui depuis peu faisait ses nuits, et Levy en était bien contente. Une fois qu'elles furent habillées et qu'elles eurent mangées, elles se dirigèrent vers le petit parc pour enfants où Levy emmenait toujours Hana avant d'aller à la guilde, et aussi quand elles partaient de la guilde. Levy était assise sur un banc et regardait tendrement Hana qui jouait avec sa poupée préférée. Hana était très intelligente et comprenait beaucoup de phrases qu'on lui disait, elle savait déjà dire des mots tels que: "bonjour", "au revoir", "oui", "non", "méchant", "gentil", "maman" et au plus grand bonheur de Mirajane, "tata". Elle s'énervait vite si l'embêtait et était une vraie tête de mule. A par ça, Hana était une adorable petite fille. Elle se dirigea vers sa maman qui la prit dans se bras.

**- On va à la guilde ? demanda la jeune maman.**

**- Ouiii, fit joyeusement Hana**

Du côte de Gajeel, il s'était fait un « ami » nommé Shinrai, il était le seul en qui il avait un peu près confiance. Ils faisaient beaucoup de missions ensembles, qu'ils réussissaient toutes avec succès. Mais si le dragon slayer était de nature solitaire, il aimait bien la compagnie de Shinrai.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission particulièrement facile, le maître demanda à le voir.

**- Gajeel, cette année nous allons participer aux jeux magiques et j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de l'équipe qui y participera, demanda le maître d'une voix grave.**

**- Mais, nous somme une guilde noire, rétorqua Gajeel.**

**- Je le sais bien mais il y a quelque mois j'ai créé une guilde officielle avec un autre nom et un autre symbole dont mes membres les plus forts font parties. Et tu vas donc changer de symbole toi aussi.**

**- Bien. Et le conseil magique ?**

**- Le conseil a connaissance du nom et du symbole de notre guilde mais pas de nos noms et ni de notre visage donc ils ne savent pas que les membres Lomar Scahel sont en faite ceux de notre nouvelle guilde officiel.**

**- Mais pourquoi avoir créé une nouvelle guilde juste pour participer aux jeux magiques ?**

**- Pour devenir n°1 et prouver que Lomar Scahel est la meilleure des guildes. Et surtout pour anéantir Fairy Tail.**

A suivre…

* * *

**Alors, alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Review ?**


End file.
